Métete por la chimenea y saca al monstruo de los cabellos
by Beledien
Summary: Cuando te alojas en un lugar donde ni siquiera fuiste invitado. Este fanfic participa en el Reto 16# El Muso—Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego del refrescante foro El Poney Pisador


**Nota:** Como todos saben los personajes y lugares son creación del profesor Tolkien, no me pertenece nada solamente estas líneas. Este fanfic participa en el Reto 16# El Muso—Poney Inspirador, reto veraniego del refrescante foro _**El Poney Pisador**_ _._ _Advertencia por posible OoC e incoherencias._

 **Métete por la chimenea y saca al monstruo de los cabellos**

Parecía una mala idea desde el principio, pensaba Bilbo subiendo por la escalera. Desobedeciendo su propio consejo dio un vistazo hacia abajo y sintió como el abismo le hacía tambalear en sus inseguros pasos.

Nadie le había llamado para meterse en semejante predicamento. De no haber sido por Thorin Escudo de Roble, nada de esto habría pasado, él y el resto de los enanos eran los culpables.

—Los elfos no son confiables —decía siempre, aun cuando se encontrasen alojados en casa de Elrond, medio elfo. Opinión que no mejoró cuando el anfitrión les dijo que mientras permanecieran en su casa podrían ir y venir libremente excepto el ala oeste de la residencia.

Por supuesto, el resto de los enanos tenían la misma opinión, incluso decían que los elfos, lejos de esa apariencia pacífica, eran en realidad sujetos peligrosos con magia extraña. Para Thorin especialmente, su estadía tan cercana a los elfos le producía un severo dolor de cabeza.

Tampoco aportó a la mutua confianza el que les sucedieran cosas raras a los enanos. Como la vez que Gloin dejó su hacha apoyada a un árbol y al volverse ya no estaba ahí, luego de buscarla durante varios minutos volvía a aparecer en el mismo lugar. Tampoco la desaparición de uno de los juguetes de Bofur, una pequeña carreta de cuerda, que regresó caminando sola por uno de los pasillos.

Pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fue que luego de su siesta vespertina, cada uno de ellos despertase con cintas y moños sobre sus barbas y Thorin con un fino bouquet de flores blancas sobre su peluda cabeza enana.

Por supuesto la broma no le gustó nada a Escudo de Roble, aunque Kili y Fili sonrieron al ver a su tío coronado con las más bonitas florecillas sobre su ceñudo rostro.

—Esto es cosa de esos elfos —Bufó muy molestó quitándose la corona—. Usted señor Bolsón, debe hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Bilbo que tenía en el rostro pintado con carbón una barba y bigotes.

El resto de los enanos se hubiese echado a reír de no haber visto tan enojado a Thorin.

—Sí, usted debe investigar quien nos ha estado gastando estas burdas bromas. Gandalf nos dijo que era un saqueador, averiguar lo que sucede aquí no debería representarle un problema.

Los enanos asintieron y Bilbo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la pequeña misión. No tuvo que ir muy lejos, justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación donde descansaban los enanos estaba una escalera. El bromista debió haber ingresado y salido por ahí.

Recién Bilbo notó que ese patio daba al ala oeste de la casa, un lugar apartado al que casi no iban los enanos, quienes solían ir de la habitación a la cocina o al comedor, algunas veces a la fuente de agua, siempre evitando encontrarse con algún elfo.

—Este es ese lugar —dijo Balin —. El señor Elrond nos dijo que podíamos ir a cualquier lugar de la casa menos al ala oeste.

—¿Por qué nos habrán prohibido venir a este lugar? —preguntó Oin.

—¿Por qué ha de ser? Los elfos ocultan algo que no quieren que veamos. —respondió Bofur.

—A lo mejor aquí guardan la comida —dijo Bombur, que otra tenía hambre.

—Todos saben que los elfos son muy raros y que trajeron cosas muy raras de más allá del mar —dijo Dwalin.

—Debe ser un monstruo lo que ocultan, uno que nos ha estado ocultando las cosas —siguió Gloin.

—La única forma de averiguar es que el señor Bolsón suba por la escalera hacia esa ventana —dijo Dwalin señalando la ventana del ala oeste.

Tremendo predicamento, pensó Bilbo, los hobbits no gustan de las alturas, pero pensó que no era el momento apropiado de confesarlo.

Sin preguntarle los enanos movieron la escalera y la apoyaron en la otra ventana.

—Ahora querido amigo —dijo Balin en un tono conciliador —, es hora de mostrar quien eres en realidad.

—Sí, _métete por la chimenea y saca al monstruo de los cabellos_ —Siguió Dwalin.

Fue así como Bilbo estaba trepando por una escalera como al principio.

La habitación parecía un dormitorio, al recorrer el lugar con la vista se convenció de que no había nadie ahí.

—¿Qué eres? —salió una voz de debajo de la cama — Tus pies son peludos —dijo al momento en que una manita agarraba de un pie.

—¡No me comas! —fue lo primero que atinó a exclamar Bilbo.

—Ya atraparon al señor Bolsón —dijo Dori desde abajo —. Tenemos que avisarle a Thorin.

—O mejor no—dijo Nori

Por eso los enanos se marcharon, no por miedo, sino porque probablemente un elfo había atrapado a Bilbo y bastaba con que regañasen solamente al hobbit no a toda la compañía.

Cuando Bilbo vio bien, notó que la voz le pertenecía a un niño de ojos grises y cabellos oscuros, lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un niño elfo.

—No te voy a comer —Dijo el pequeño —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Bilbo Bolsón y soy un hobbit.

—Mucho gusto, ni nombre es Estel, y soy un segundo nacido.

—Así que eres un niño, entonces fuiste tú el que escondía las herramientas de los enanos.

—No las escondí, solamente las tomé prestadas porque quería verlas de cerca, luego las devolví.

—Supongo que también fuiste el de las flores.

—Escuché que el jefe de los naugrim tenía dolor de cabeza y he leído que las Athelas lo quitan.

—Eso no explica lo de los moños en las barbas de los enanos.

—Eso fue simplemente porque se veía divertido.

—Y vaya que lo fue —dijo Bilbo sonriendo con su pintarrajeada cara, recordando que lindas eran las flores.

—Supongo que le dirás a mi padre —dijo el niño.

—Bueno, se supone que yo no debería estar en este sitio en primer lugar —dijo Bilbo —, si le contase algo yo mismo me metería en problemas.

—Yo no diré nada ¿y tú?

—Ni una palabra al respecto.

 **Nota Final:** Solamente por si acaso, aclaro que Estel es el mismo Aragorn, algo que todos saben y que según la cronología de Tolkien, debió tener como 10 años cuando Thorin y compañía fueron a Erebor. Que Bilbo y Aragorn se encontraran no es muy descabellado.


End file.
